Resident Evil: The Rage of Umbrella
by Tara Lynn
Summary: I only have Prologue and 4 chapters up and I wont be working very much on this, but I'll try to get it done at a reasonable pace.
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: The Rage of Umbrella  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
The T-Virus, a mutagenic toxin created by Umbrella Inc., in an underground facility below the Spencer Estate,a mansion located in a forest in the outskirts of Raccoon City. There was an outbreak and the zombies escaped into and around the mansion. The S.T.A.R.S. team was sent to investigate,but were caught inside. They were betrayed by Captain Albert Wesker,who was later killed by the Tyrant. The S.T.A.R.S. team didn't want the monsters to spread any further, so they set the self-destruct sequence in the lab and escaped. Unfortunately, all evidence of Umbrella being responsible for the outbreak was destroyed in the explosion.  
  
The G-Virus,created in another underground facility near the Raccoon City Police Department. Another leak occured, and the zombies escaped into and around the Police Department. An R.P.D. cop,Claire Redfield and a scientists daughter were the only survivors. Ada Wong betrayed Leon, but met a cruel fate. Again the evidence was destroyed in a self-destruct explosion.  
  
The NE-T-Virus, created in the Dead Factory, was spread throughout the entire city, and was carried by a tyrant, who was programed to kill every S.T.A.R.S. member that was in the city. Jill Valentine escaped with an Umbrella mercenary. They were betrayed by Nicholi Zeinoveief, and were saved by Barry Burton. To cover their tracks, Umbrella sent a missile at the break of dawn and demolished the entire city.  
  
The T-Veronica-Virus, which was spread throughout a small prison island and an Antartic transport which was created by the founders of Umbrella, the Ashford family. The two Redfield siblings escaped when they set the self-destruct system and blew up the Antartic transport. Chris Redfield was confronted by Albert Wesker who he thought was dead.  



	2. Chapter 1: Arival

Chapter One  
Arival  
  
  
Barry sat in a chair, firmly gripping a radio transmitter in his hand. "Its only been a couple of days since Chris left for that island after getting that fax from Leon, but, I wonder whats taking him? I hope hes alright. "You know Chris," Rebbecca replied, "he's alwats taking his sweet-ass time, hes probably waiting until the last minute to appear." Barry laughed. "Your right, he'll be here soon." Rebbecca looked around. The shack was enough for them to stay in for now, even more could fit, the closet door was ajar and and she could see inside. All of their weapons were stored inside.  
{ Once Chris comes back,were going to Umbrella....the time went by so quickly....this could be our biggest battle yet. Were all gonna get out alive...were gonna stop them. }   
Rebbecca looked over to Jill, who stood up. "Listen, I'm going to town to get more weapons." Barry glanced at Jill. "Don't be too suspicious, and watch out for Umbrella jack-asses." "Alright." She walked out the door.  
  
She entered the town and walked into the weapon store. "Hi, may I help you?" asked the store manager. " Um...I'd like the shotgun." "Licence?" She handed him her licence and he studied it, then handed it back to her. "Ok." He gave her the shotgun. "Wait a minute, you look familiar. Are you Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S.?" Jill turned.   
{ Don't want to be suspicious. }  
"Uh, no." "Oh well you look just like her, shes in that Umbrella thing with the zombies right? They still can't prove Umbrella did that monster thing can they? And their supposed to be a high rank police force." Jill scowled.   
{ Whats he getting at? }   
"Well I strongly believe Umbrella did that stuff and are trying to look good by destroying the whole city and they bribed everyone to keep their mouths shut!"   
{ Oh no...I overreacted. }  
"Well everyone is entitled to their own opinion eh?" "Yea...I guess so." And she left the store. The man picked up a radio. "Looks like we have a pest..."  
  
Jill walked out of the town and into the shack, being careful not to be seen. She entered. "I'm back." She said. "What did you get?" Asked Rebbecca. "A shotgun." "Great!" She placed the shotgun in the closet, then sat down. Barry was in the other room. Jill and Rebecca saw the radio transmitter go off. "Barry! The transmitter!" "Damn!" He ran over to the transmitter and picked it up.   
"Hello?"   
"Barry? Come in this is Chris."   
"Chris! I can hear you!"   
"Good, I'm with my sister and Leon, were on our way there now. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."   
"Do you remember where the shack is?"   
"Of course, see ya then Barry."   
"Bye."   
Barry put down the transmitter "Ok," He explained, "Chris is gonna get here soon, then we can carry out our plans. Don't get too confident, remember, Umbrellas always planning for something like this." "We can do it!" Rebecca said.  
  
Chris was getting bored, he was flying the plane for about an hour or so. His neck was getting stiff from looking straight ahead.   
{ Only 20 more minutes... }   
"And thats the whole story." Claire finished her story to Leon. "Man, looks like you and your brother went through a lot." "Yeah, but the important thing is we made it out alive." Claire leaned back in her seat. "Chris, how much longer is it gonna take, i'm tired of sitting here." "Were almost there." He answered, "As a matter of fact, because of my great flying skills, were making excellent time." Claire sighed, "Stop bluffing. I bet because of your shitty skills were an hour behind." She laughed. Chris turned the plane. "Hang on were almost there!"  
  
Rebbecca stretched in her chair yawning. Jill was looking out the window. "I can't wait until Chris gets here, then we can show those Umbrella dick-heads what were made of!" Exclaimed Barry. "Yeah," replied Rebecca, "but I wonder if their expecting us? Ya know, we may have become too suspicious going into town, buying a gun, leaving the town, going back." "Well," he answered, "I guess if they leave a welcome mat in front, we'll know." Barry chuckled. Jill turned her head "Or a psycopath scientist with a gun." She laughed. "Well, I guess we'll find out the answer soon enough when Chris arives."  
  
Chris saw a forest in the distance. "Thats the forest," he said, "hold on were landing." Chris started to lower the plane to the ground. The propeller blades slowley came to a stop and they climbed out of the plane. They landed in a small open field just outside the forest. "Good," Chris said, "we had enough fuel to get here. OK, let's go." They started walking through the forest. It was late afternoon. As Claire walked, she thought about the situation her and her brother just recently escaped from.   
{ Alfred cross-dressing as his sister. Alexia was an Umbrella experiment after her father tested it and failed. They kept him locked down in that chair for 15 years. Then they did that same experiment on Steve. Its just too much. }  
"Hey Claire," asked Leon, "are you ok? You look pale." Claire turned her head to Leon. "Just thinking about how were gonna kick Umbrellas ass!" She went back thinking.   
{ Steve... his whole family was killed from that incedent. His mother murdered, his father, a zombie... poor Steve was so innocent and they did that to him, they made him one of those monsters. Their heartless bastards, thats what they are.... all of them... }  
"Theres the shack!" Chris said pointing to the shack in the distance. They walked up to it and went in.  
  
"Were back!" Chris anounced. "Hey Chris!" Said Barry. They walked in and sat down. "So," Jill started, "everyones here, so now we can go on with our plans." "Let me explain," Said Barry, "It's not that hard, all we have to do is go to Umbrella and get a sample or document of any of the zombie viruses, Claire, which one was the one on the island called?" "T-Veronica." "OK, and all we have to do is give it to the government, it should be easy, theres no breakout of zombies....yet. Since it's almost dark were going to leave soon." "And just to reassure," Said Chris, "no weapons...we don't want to look too suspicious in town." Later, at about 7:00 everyone was ready. "Ok here we go," Said Leon. Everyone nodded, and left the shack and started walking toward Gelper City.  



	3. Chapter 2: Break-in

Chapter 2  
Break-in  
  
They walked through the gates of Gelper City. Leon looked around. The city was huge. There were many streets.   
{ Damn, there are so many streets you can get lost in this place. }  
This city was bigger than Raccoon, about two times bigger. Jill turned to everyone. "Ok, this city is surrounded by walls, the huge entrance we entered through is the main entrance. The Umbrells Lab is toward the back, it'll take us a while to get there." "Oh," moaned Rebbecca, "why does this city have to be so goddamn huge?!" "Well maybe you need exercise." Joked Leon. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She snapped back. "Nothing..." said Leon. "Ass-hole..." "Bitch.." "I heard that you stupid rookie!" "Calm down," said Claire, "stop arguing, we can't be loud like this when we get to Umbrella. "Sorry." They both said. Barry studied the surroundings. The streets were long and concrete, just like Raccoon's. A huge building came into view. "Thats it!" Chris pointed out. The lab was huge.   
{ Damn, look how big it is. I could only imagine what kind of things are being made in there. }  
Thought Jill, studying the building. As they aproached the building, they were stopped by a guard.  
  
"What buissness do you have here?" Asked the guard. "Um.." Chris started, "were here to um.....give it a um....were from the um... you know...check up people..to...give this lab an inspection!" "We have a contract from the govenour of this city, we do not permit any 'check up people' like you. Good Day" "But um... its very important...yea..... very urgent. "Let me see your licence."   
{ Oh shit... I'm fucking screwed! }  
He took out a card from his wallet. "Here." The guard examined it. "What the hell is this shit? It's a drivers licence!" Before the guard knew what hit him, he was knocked unconcious on the ground by a blow to the head from Chris. "Well, that was easy!" Chris said. "Yeah right,you were ready to piss in your pants!" Claire replied. "No I wasnt." Chris laughed. "Ok I was nervous....... anyway, lets go." They walked into the door and down the long hall.  
  
The hall was white. The smell of many fumes lingered in the air. The guard at the front door woke up, he reached for his radio. "Hey come in......in.... INTRUDERS!! Lock all the doors!" Suddenly, huge metal blocade doors fell and surrounded the doors leading out. "Oh shit!" Yelled Claire. "They must have found us out!" From around the corner, heavilly armed guards charged toward them. "Stay there! One move and I'll blow your fucking heads off!" Everyone raised their arms in the air. "Now...now..," said a scientist walking to the guards, "we can use these people for our next experiments." The guards grabbed their arms and led them to a huge jail cell, they pushed them inside and locked the door. "Damn." Said Leon, sitting on the floor. "They caught us." Jill mumbled. "Calm down," said Rebecca, "we have to think." The cell was big and had dark blue walls.  
  
Carlos walked down the long white halls. He was armed with an assult rifle.   
{ I don't want to be here, I really don't, but if I try to escape, they said they could make another zombie virus like that and release it on Gelper City. They would do that, just to keep me here. They would spread another virus on another unsuspecting city just to keep their stupidity a secret. So I have to stay, or I'll kill many people. }  
He walked into the lounge and sat down. There was another guard sitting there, David, as Carlos knew him. David turned to Carlos, "They just caught 6 people trying to break in, I guess their going to be experiments." "Experiments?" "Yea for some B-T Virus or something."   
{ They said they wouldnt make another virus as long as I was here! }  
He stood up. "Just remembered something, gotta go." Then he walked out the door. He walked down the hall and into an office.  
  
"Draker!" he yelled as he stormed into the office. "I just heard theres another zombie virus being made and your going to experiment on people you just caught! You said you wouldn't do this shit!" Draker crossed his arms, "I said we werent going to release it on Gelper City, were just doing some tests, we have advanced technology. Nothings going to happen. "Why are you using it on people and not animals or something?" "They deserved it, they were trying to break into our lab, this is their fate, this is what they deserve." Carlos said nothing and turned and left the room.   
{ Those sly bastards, they say they won't make a virus if I stay, they make one, now they said they'll release it if I leave, so I still can't leave. Them bastards. Hmm... maybe I should go see who those 6 people who are going to be the experiments are. }  
He walked toward the jail cells.  
Chris crossed his arms. "We should have bought weapons." "We didn't know," replied Jill, "anyway, we have to think of a way to get out of here." "We can't pick the lock," Rebecca said," there is none, it's electronically locked." "Theres no way out." Said a voice from another jail cell." "That voice," said Leon, "Arc?" "Leon?" "Arc! What are you doing here?" "Same as you, I got caught, we managed to bring Lily to her aunts house, but Lott got caught along with me." "Whos that?" "I found him and his sister at the island you sent me to. Lily's only 7. We managed to get her to safty until Umbrella found us out and bought us here. How did you get caught Leon?" "Well, we were planning on breaking in here and swiping a sample of the virus they have here. We got kind of far, but got caught also." "No," Rebbecca started, "there is a way out, there has to be. We can't all die after getting this close."  
  
Carlos walked down the white halls. He was furious about what Draker had said earlier. He finally arrived at the prison. He walked in and looked around for the people that got caught. A lot of the cells were empty. He came across the one that everyone was in. "Jill?!" "Carlos!!" "Jill! What happened?! Why are you here?! Your the experiments?" "Who cares about us, what are YOU doing back at Umbrella?" "Well... " He said, "it's kind of a long story." Jill stood up and walked to the bars. "Carlos, you HAVE to get us out of here. Their going to do experiments on us. You have to hurry." Carlos looked at the ground and thought.   
{ If I help them out, and get caught, they'll surely release the virus on the city, but, I don't want them to become experiments. }  
He looked up. "Jill, I'm sorry, I can't let you out." "Why?!" "It's just I.. I can't explain." He turned around and walked out of the prison. Jill was shocked. "I...I can't believe... he did that..."   
A scientist walked into the prison in a white lab coat. He stopped in front of their cell. "Well, you guys are those people who tried to break in here huh? Idiots, you really think you could have done it? It doesn't matter anyway because you will all be experiment yourselves." He took out a gun, then opened the cell and walked in. He then pointed the gun toward Rebbecca. "Come here." She hesitated, but got up and walked toward him. He tied her hands together with ropes and dragged her out, locking the door behind him. He then turned, facing the cell. Lott and Arc could see her. "That poor girl, theres nothing she can do." said Lott. "You can all watch as your friend gets injected with our new virus." Said the scientist as he then took out a needle filled with a purple substance. He thrusted it toward her right arm. She closed her eyes. Suddenly they all heard gunfire.  



	4. Chapter 3: Break-out

Chapter 3  
Break-out  
  
The scientist froze, as a splat of blood covered his chest. He fell to the floor, accidentally jabing the needle in his arm. He spasmed a couple of times before finally dieing. Rebbecca lost her balance from the shock of sudden fire. She was then caught in someones arms. She looked up as she regained her balance. Jill gasped. "Carlos! You came back!" Carlos turned to them, smiling. "I would never let you guys down. But now we have to get out of here as soon as possible." He grabbed the card key from the dead scientists body and let them out, he then went to Arc and Lott's cell and let them out. They all got out. "How do we get out of here?" Asked Arc. "Follow me, and hurry." Said Carlos running out the door.  
  
They all, at their top speed, followed Carlos through the long halls of the lab. "Listen!" He yelled to them, "Right now were in the basement, we need to climb two flights of stairs in order to get out! Just follow me!" He continued to lead them to the way out. On their way up the first flight of stairs, they came across two guards that Carlos took out with his assult rifle. They reached the first floor and were almost out of the lab. The metal blockade doors were down. "Shit!" Yelled Carlos. "This is the only way out of here!" He looked around quickly. "Theres got to be another way...... we can try the back!" He led them back through more rooms as they approached the huge back door. Carlos and Chris used their strength to ram the door down. They then ran through the back of the lab and came across a fence. "We have to climb." Said Chris as he started climbing the fairly high fence. Everyone followed.   
  
They were all over the fence and started to run toward the streets. They stayed by the dark sides of the buildings as they started toward the entrance. They finally made it to the entrance after running for a while. They then rested. Chris turned to everyone. "We should get back to the shack, we don't want to get caught." Everyone agreed and started toward the shack.  
  
By the time they arrived at the shack, they were exhausted. "Carlos," Jill started, "now tell me why you went back to Umbrella." She asked in a tence voice. "Well," he started, "after we escaped from Raccoon, I tried to lay low, but unfortunatly, Umbrella found out where I was and came and bought me here. They said I couldn't leave or escape, or they would make another virus. Later, when I heard from a co-worker that they were making another, I went to the leader, George K. Draker, he said that I couldn't leave or thay would spread the virus throughout the city. And now since I'm gone, I only feel the worse for Gelper." "Well," started Jill, "I don't think they'll do anything because you know how those Umbrella scum always fear for their own life like little sissies, they won't spread the virus because their too afraid to die." "Anyway," Chris said, "We have to make another go at this. And next time we'll bring weapons." "When will our next try be?" Asked Claire. "Hmmm... Maybe in about two days or so."  
  
"Mr. Draker, Carlos Oliviera has left. Shall I go ahead and give the scientists the go to let the current experiments out?" "That won't be necessary, I was just bluffing to him, why would I release the virus before we find a new town to move our lab to. He won't say anything to the government, I know he doesn't want to get involved with a suit against us. We'll find him again, and next time he won't get out.." Draker walked through the halls of his lab into an experiment room. He looked up at one of the tyrant specimens. "My precious tyrant. You will be let out of your test tube soon enough. Once we find a new town to move our lab to, you will be released here and spread terror throughout this pathetic city."  



	5. Chapter 4: The Virus Outbreak

Chapter 4  
The Virus Outbreak  
  
The scientists body was in a morge. The guards found his body after the escape. They were dissapointed he couldn't handle it. As the body lied in one of the morges, a finger moved. His hand twitched a couple of times. His body lifted as the sheet over him slowly rolled off his face revealing a decaying, bloody face, with patches of skin hanging off. He let out a soft moan as the door slowly opened. It fell off of the bed, it stood as it stumbled toward a door. It remained motionless. Two other scientists walked toward the morge and opened the door. They closed it behind them. They walked toward the morge and noticed that one was open. "We closed this one didn't we?" "I think so." Suddenly, the zombie scientist lunged at them grabbing one of their legs, sinking its teeth into it. Blood splatered everywhere as the scientist fell to the floor in pain. The zombie ripped its teeth at his flesh as the scientist screamed in pain. The zombie then got up and walked toward the other scientist. The scientist walked back then tripped as the zombie overcame him.  
  
It was night time. And Carlos decided to walk in the forest path, he was nervous about Gelper and needed fresh air. He walked down the path there was a hill on one side of the path that lead deeper into the forest. He heard footsteps as he spun around and saw a dog run toward him. It stopped in front of him. He looked at it closley.   
{ Its all bloody... Oh my God... }  
He backed up from the dog then lost his footing and fell down the hill landing on his back. He was stunned for a seconed then looked up, seeing the dog in the air, jumping from the top of the hill. An image flashed through his mind. Raccoon, those same dogs, jumping from the roof, the same image. He quickly rolled to his right as the dog landed where his head was a second ago. He jumped up. And felt he had his assult rifle with him.   
{ Thank God. }   
He aimed it in between the dogs eyes and shot. A spatter of blood came from the dog as the body fell to the ground, the blood staining the brown grass its body layed on.   
{ I better go warn the others. }  
He thought as he climbed up the hill and turned looking into the darkness and then ran toward the shack.  
  
Carlos burst into the door and startled thre others. "Guys listen, I was walking in the woods and I saw one of those zombie dogs! They released the vi.." "We know." Said Barry as he led Carlos to the window. Carlos peered out. "What is it?" "Look closer." Said Barry. Carlos looked out the window to the ground. He was in shock when he saw a zombie lying on the ground. "Oh my God.." "There must have been a breakout on Gelper," Said Lott. "We have to go see if Gelper is alright." Said Rebbecca. Everyone nodded in agreement. They walked to the closet and took out random guns, loaded them, and walked out of their shack toward Gelper City.  
  
"Damn!" What kind of bodyguards are you?!" Yelled Draker. "Kill the damn monsters!" "There hard to kill sir." "I don't give a shit! Kill them!" His bodyguards fired at some zombies finally killing them. "Thats better. Now we have to get out of the city as soon as possible. There are still many others that are alive still because this just recently happened, but theres no need to help them, I'm the only important one they need to make our next lab." He turned to his partner, Kristin. "Listen, if you see Carlos, I want you to immediatly kill him. Understood?" "Yes sir."   
"We've called Wesker over, he should be here any minute."  
  
Albert Wesker walked into the lab thinking to himself.   
{ These idiots, how dare they let more of this shit happen? }  
He walked down the lab halls and into the room Draker was in. "I'm here." "Good. Release the tyrants!" The guards went to the tyrant tubes and opened all of them. The tyrants all emerged from the tubes and walked to Wesker. "Wesker, tell me everything that Umbrella did to you and how you plan to put it to use." "Well, I asked then to make me a tyrant and they started the experiments on me, but they never finished because the city blew up. So now, I'm an unfinished tyrant experiment. I can take out zombies and such without a gun, I use my hands and feet like a tyrant, and if I get cornered, I have extremely fast speed to get awat from them. Its pretty usefull since I have this power. I can sence zombies and tyrants from a distance and the tyrants can understand me." "Excellent, you will lead these tyrants through the city, and kill any civilian you see, understood?" "Yes." "Don't forget me." Said a voice from the corner. Wesker turned. "What the hell?! Alexia? I thought you were a tyrant!" "I am, they put me back to my human form. I can only turn into a tyrant once though then can't turn back, I thought you might need company." Draker turned to Alexia. "Whenever Wesker tells you to become a tyrant do it, he is very well prepared and will pick the right time." "Alright." "Me and my bodyguards will take the tyrants for now and close the city gates. Then Wesker, its all yours. You and Alexia go to a hiding place untill were done, then we will send the tyrants to you." Wesker and Alexia started toward the alley as Draker, the bodyguards and the tyrants started for the entrence of Gelper City.  
  
They were almost to the gates. They could see them in the distance. "Damn, this city is so huge! What if the whole town is taken over already?" Asked a bit frightened Lott. "We'll just leave then, Umbrella can take care of the mess they made already." Replied Claire. They arrived inside the town and all glanced around. "I don't see anything yet." Said Chris. "Well, maybe the breakout wasn't big, maybe only a few specimens got out." Replied Leon. There was a car carshed next to the entrance and was burning, the fire reached the gas tank and the car exploded. Everyone jumped back. "Shit, were stuck.." stated Rebecca. "Damnit, that was my only way out, and my bodyguards are gone, now what am I going to do?" Said a mysterious voice, they all turned to the speaker.  



End file.
